dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (1988 TV Series) Episode: Wildsharkk/To Play or Not to Play
and his wife are enjoying a cruise on the S.S. Narnia through the Bermuda Triangle for their wedding anniversary, when suddenly, the ship is enveloped in a mysterious fog and disappears. Over the course of this event, a crewman named Stevens falls overboard and witnesses the disappearance, and uses a radio on a lifeboat to send out a distress signal. and , who are soon joined by , playing with Jimmy's high-powered CB radio, when they pick up Stevens' call for help. While Lois and Jimmy are not looking, Clark departs and soon appears as Superman to save crewman Stevens. After Stevens informs him about what happened, Superman manages to find the fog and sees it concealing a shark-shaped object moving in the water, but as he tries to investigate, he is dragged into a whirlpool, then exploded out of the water using a phosphorous missile, enabling the fog and what it is concealing to get away. The shark-shaped object is a bizarre vessel which returns to a shark-shaped base resting on the ocean floor, and which is headed by a man named Commander , who calls himself the greatest modern-day pirate. It is shown that Perry, Anne, and all the other passengers of the S.S. Narnia are being held there. Clark investigates a night club called the Bermuda Shorts Club, headed by Ricardo Shorts, to see if any of the sailors there know anything about the Narnia's whereabouts; however, it is clear that they do not want Clark to know anything, and he leaves. One of the sailors at the club then calls Wildsharkk and tells him about Clark's snooping, and is instructed to get rid of him. Jimmy and Lois are riding a taxi in Bermuda, being driven by a rather over-eager taxi driver, and Clark runs into them with his moped. Then, men on mopeds in pursuit of Clark show up with laser guns, prompting Clark to get Lois and Jimmy to climb on his moped so they can get away. At one point, the moped's brakes are destroyed, but Clark still manages to get away, only to be captured by a hook extending from a pursuing helicopter. He is then taken to Wildsharkk's base and is brought before Wildsharkk, who imprisons him. Meanwhile, after finding a business card for the Bermuda Shorts Club that fell from Clark's pocket as he was being snatched up, Lois and Jimmy go there to investigate. Lois decides to go undercover as a dancer and manages to get information about the location of Wildsharkk's base while talking to one of his sailors. Wildsharkk attempts to capture a ship which is carrying gold, but is pursued by Superman, who escaped from his imprisonment. Superman easily deals with the weapons used against him and takes the ship to shore. Lois successfully infiltrates Wildsharkk's base. Once her unauthorized presence is realized, laser-shooting helicopters are sent after her. Just as she thinks she has escaped, she runs into Wildsharkk himself. Unfortunately for Wildsharkk, Superman is coming after him. Wildsharkk uses many different weapons in an attempt to stop him. All are unsuccessful, until Wildsharkk manages to capture him in a net long enough for him to get away in an escape vessel, Lois in tow as insurance. Superman frees all the prisoners, including Perry and Alice, and then goes after Wildsharkk when he realizes he got away. As his greatest act of criminality, Wildsharkk activates a device remotely which is intended to destroy Bermuda by creating a massive water spout. However, Superman stops it using his freeze breath. Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Perry, and Alice are then reunited. Clark explains away his disappearance by claiming Superman saved him before the other prisoners. Perry and Alice then get a taxi ride from the eccentric cab driver. In the Superman's Family Album segment, "To Play or Not to Play", Clark is trying out for high school football with one of his friends. He performs excellently and is selected to be first-stringer quarterback. When he comes home, Jonathan points out that this is unfair to the other boys considering Clark's abnormal powers. Realizing the error of his ways, Clark attempts to get out of playing football by wearing fake glasses, but is unsuccessful. He then gets himself kicked off the team by simply playing very badly, even using his powers such as super breath to make his performance seem even worse, and tells the coach that his earlier success was just a fluke. Clark then becomes the team manager instead and seems quite happy with his new position and the fact that his friends can potentially enjoy greater success. | Producer1_1 = | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Writer1_2 = Cherie Wilkerson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Objects: * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}